1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to stage equipment for mass entertainment and, more particularly, to a video information system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known in the art is a number of systems which make it possible to produce a theatrical performance, combining different show types, i.e. with cinematography or television, etc.
Known in the art is a system which is a cinema amusement system developed for a world fair. The screen of this system is dome-shaped, a round auditorium is covered by a dome which is a base for the screen. The film is projected by a special film projector placed in the centre of the auditorium and directed upwards. The dome and the auditorium floor are inclined in one and the same direction at an angle of 10.degree.. The audience watches a film while standing behind handrail rows installed at different levels in ascending circles. Inclination of the dome and floor determines initial orientation in the main direction of action which takes place around, and above the audience. The angle of vision with respect to the screen is 360.degree. in a horizontal plane and 160.degree. in a vertical plane.
However, the system is only two-dimensional and the audience does not get the illusion of space (I. B. Gordiichuk et al. "Spravochnik kinooperatora", 1979, Iskustvo, Moscow, p. 67), the illusion of space being only produced by shots on the film.
Also known in the art is a multicamera TV-system comprising three projection television cameras sending the image, via distribution and monitoring units, to a multiscreen television device. This device comprises a plurality of television monitors disposed so that their screens are in one and the same plane (Matsushita Electric Industrial Co., Ltd, Japan, "National Multi Vision").
The known multiscreen device may be used so that different images can be supplied to different sections thereof.
Since the common screen is a composite array, the audience sees a separating band between individual parts thereof which is superimposed on the general image and hinders the perception thereof as a whole.
Furthermore, this system is two-dimensional and does not produce the illusion of space so that its application is only determined by the capabilities of a television show wherein a three-dimensional image is produced from a video tape.
Also well-known in the art is a system for producing gala performances combining theatrical or concert performances with cinema or television image on the screen. Such screen may be made as a polyscreen, or it can consist of several separate screens.
In such systems, an enlargement of functional capabilities of the stage box amounted to nothing more than the use of flat viewing screens which were placed in the stage plane and on which a film was shown.
However, the enlargement of the screen plane first to a wide frame and then to a panorama (including a circarama) has not improved the three-dimensional impact of the screen (I. B. Gordiichuk et al. "Spravochnik kinooperatora", 1979, Iskusstvo, Moscow, p. 64-66).
Known in the art are video information systems comprising a sectional screen having a plurality of cells. Individual information from one or several projectors is sent to each cell or any number of cells (U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,827).
Such video systems may be easily used in combination with theatrical or concert performances.
The capabilities of ensuring the three-dimensional impression from information being displayed are limited in these video systems, hence the illusion of an infinite deep space cannot be produced.